Demons: The 123rd Hunger Games SYOT OPEN
by 04darkwarrior1
Summary: Every year, 24 tributes go into the games, but only one comes out. All the survivors, have their fair share of demons, and they all do their best to dissuade them. This is the 123rd Hunger Games. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Victor's Interview

_**1 Year Before Games:**_

"Welcome everybody to this years, Victor Interview!" I announce as I take my seat in front of the live audience. "Today, we have the victor of the 122nd Hunger Games, Fenton Grey!"

The audience erupts in cheers ad the black-headed boy walks out from behind the curtain. He waves to the cameras and takes his seat.

"So, Fenton," I say as I sip some of my favorite coffee, "After the bloodbath of the games, we had invited Magnet Franklin, the District 5 Victor who has been predicting the champion every year here since he became a victor, and he said your name. How do you believe he can predict the winners of the game each year?"

He thinks for a moment before responding, "Well Delica, we all know District 5 is a smart bunch, so I think he observes the tributes, you know training score, what they do during the bloodbath, reapings, you know the works, and calculates in his mind who the victor is."

I take another sip of coffee, "That makes sense. Okay, next question. What was your favorite part of the games and what was your least favorite part?"

He frowns but quickly removes it, "My favorite part of course was when I was announced victor, but my least favorite part was the moment I was forced to watch them hurt my district partner."

I try to be thoughtful with my comment here, "That was my favorite part too, but I feel sorry that you had to watch that happen. Didn't she say she knew you back in District 12."

"Yeah, she and I went to school together," He said sadly.

I change the subject, "Now that you've won, what would you like to say to family or friends, or District 12 in general?"

"I would like to say two things, first to my sister Misty, I'm coming home, and second to my District, I will do my very best to mentor everyone of our tributes to victory," He says thankfully.

I take a big sip of my coffee, "That is very sweet. I think I speak from all of the capitol, Misty, your big brother is truly coming home." I smile.

He quietly mumbles, "I really am."

"Alrighty then," I say cheerfully, "On to the recaps."

Suddenly the giant screen behind me blinks on, starting off showing all the reapings but mostly focusing on Fenton's. It then shows everyone's training score and their interviews. It then shows the first death of the games, the District 1 male, Gleam. getting absolutely beaten to death by the District 9 male, Graine.

It shows the rest of the deaths right up to the point of the 4 remaining careers and Fenton. The careers decide Fenton will not be a problem and that they should go ahead and fight.

The 4 girl, Coral, gets a knife to the chest instantly by the 1 girl, Sparkle, a pretty common name in District 1.

Bedford, the 2 boy, then stabs his counterpart, Alana, through the throat with a sword.

The fight between Sparkle and Bedford is a long and bloody one lasting 20 minutes and Sparkle is just barely able to ram her sword through his chest. She then screams, "Where is the 12 boy, i'm going to kill him, like I did his partner."

This severely angered Fenton and he charged at her, he through his spear right into her leg. She fell to the ground and he walked up to her.

"You didn't know it but I watched you kill her, and this wound is not from me, it's from her," He spat. He pulled a knife out of his bag and slit her throat.

Cannons roared.

I ask the audience, "So, how was the ending?"

I hear lots of answers all at once, "I expected him to win from the beginning... I sponsored him... I thought he would die first... I hoped she would win she was my favorite," and many more but I didn't get to hear them because the President walked out from behind the curtain.

He walks out and sits in the third chair. He motions with his hand for silence.

The president whispers something in Fenton's ear and he nods. He stands up and walks to the edge of the stage. He gets down on one knee and stays there. The president stands up and carefully places the crown and Fenton's head.

"I present to you the victor of the 122nd Hunger Games, Fenton Grey, of District 12!" He exclaims. The audience screams, cheers, cries all at once.

I take one last sip of coffee and stand, "That's are show, and we will be having a replay of the games for the rest of the night. See you tomorrow on the HG Channel!"

All three of us walk off stage and the curtains close.

* * *

 **I am starting a SYOT story! This will be basically a first come first serve. The only tributes I won't accept are the ones where the forms are awful, or Mary Sues. The form will be on my profile.**

 **Rules:**

 **1: No re-submissions, if I find out a tribute is one, they will be killed off**

 **2\. No Mary Sue tributes, simple as that.**

 **3\. Don't be a ghost reader, I wont kill off your tribute if you don't but it is nice to hear feedback from you all.**

 **4\. No more than 3 tributes per person, and if you submit 3, one must be a bloodbath. If I don't have enough bloodbath tributes, I will have to choose between non-bloodbath tributes.**

 **5\. You can reserve spots but they last for one week**

 **Form Guide:**

 **Name: - Be unique, but also district specific, so there won't be a Gleam Alexios-Lamar, in District 11.**

 **Age: - I don't want all 18 and 12 year olds. I want some variation**

 **District: - Choose a main district and a secondary if your tribute is easily switchable.**

 **Appearance: - I want a few sentences or more... not just a list, include hair color, eye color, height, weight, build, etc**

 **History: - same as Appearance**

 **Personality: - same again**

 **Family: - I want their names and a brief description or more**

 **Friends: - I want their names and a brief description or more**

 **What they are doing before their reaping: - Hanging out with friends, training, etc**

 **Reaped/Volunteer: - Should be obvious, did they get reaped or did they volunteer**

 **Reaction/Reason: - How did they react to being reaped/ why did they volunteer**

 **Brief description of goodbyes: - Who says what and so on**

 **Reaping Outfit: - What were they wearing at the reaping**

 **Chariot Outfit Idea: - I may use yours or your partners, or what I like best**

 **Chariot Angle: - What do they do on the chariots, smile and wave, stand brave and confident, so on.**

 **Interview Outfit: - What they wear at the interviews**

 **Interview Angle: - How they act at the interview**

 **Training Strategy: - Show off, hide abilities, learn survival skills, etc**

 **What stations they go to during training: - You can say practically any station, like if you use medieval claws, then say medieval claw station, so on**

 **Private Sessions: - What they do in their private sessions**

 **Training Score: - Obvious, a 12 year old wont get an 11 but a 18 year old career from district 2 wont get a 3.**

 **Preferred Weapon: - Be unique if possible. A career may train in some unusual weapons or a outlier may have an odd skill. You never know.**

 **Bloodbath Strategy: - Run, fight, get one thing and run, hide, etc**

 **Games Strategy: - Hide, hunt tributes, etc**

 **Feast Strategy: - not go if possible, wait for everyone else, be first, etc**

 **Alliances: - Yes, no, career, young tributes, careers, etc (if you specially message me that you want to ally with a certain tribute... I will message their creator and ask them.)**

 **Suggested Placement: - Nothing in top 4, I will decide that myself**

 **Preferred Death:**

 **Skills: - No more than 3**

 **Weakness: - At least 3**

 **Likes: - What they like**

 **Dislikes: - What they dislike**

 **Why or why not should they win:**


	2. Victory Tour

_**Fenton Grey, Victor of the 122nd Hunger Games**_

 _ ***6 Months before the Reapings**_

My first stop is District 11, and my escort, Lilac Marvel, is constantly yelling at me to memorize my cards. They all basically say the same thing, "Your tributes were warriors, they fought bravely." Stupid crap.

Our train is pulling into District 11 now, I leave my room and head towards the exit of the train.

Lilac comes to me, "See, even people like you can look decent with about two hours of work," a grin rises on her faces, "Remember what is on the cards, Fenton, and you will do fine."

I smile back, "I know, I got it memorized, it's District 1, i'm worried about."

Lilac was my escort and mentor since my games started since District 12's last living victor died around the 112th Hunger Games. There have only been four District 12 victors ever, some girl who won the 8th Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy of the 50th Hunger Games, Rory Hawthorne won the 82nd Hunger Games, and I.

She got me two sponsor gifts during the game, a bottle of water, and a knife, both of which saved my life.

I walk out into District 11. I have security guards escort me all the way to the main square.

When I step out onto the stage. I see the families of Parsley, the 17 year old girl whom I ran into during the Bloodbath, she then got tackled by the monstrous boy from 2, and Cayenne, he got killed by the girl from 1, Sparkle.

I give a forced smile and begin to talk into the microphone, "I am here today to thank District 11 for their contributions to the game. Parsley, a very brave girl who I only talked to once, during training, was very kind and caring. I saw her cheering up younger tributes, including Cayenne. She fought bravely until the very end. I thank her for that."

I see the tears dropping from her families eyes, both her parents and the young girl who looks only a few years younger than me.

"Cayenne, I sat with him during the first day during lunch. He wouldn't stop talking about how much he loved his family," I looked towards them, "I can see why. I thank you for your contribution to the games."

I shake hands with the mayor of District 11 and walk off the stage.

I get escorted back to the train. Lilac runs up to me, smiling.

"You did perfect, you followed the note cards exactly. I knew you wouldn't mess up," she says happily.

"Thanks Lilac, one district down."

* * *

 _ **District 7**_

We arrived at District 7 early. So Lilac decided that I should meet some of their victors.

A guy with short dark-brown hair and hazel eyes approaches me, "Hello Fenton, i'm Cedar Everett," a grin forms on his face, "District 7's most recent, and obviously best looking victor."

A girl with long auburn hair and dark brown eyes, speaks, "I wouldn't count you the best, Axeface, but you're near the top."

Cedar was at a loss of words, the girl talks to me, "Sorry for not introducing myself, i'm Ava."

She holds her hand out, and at first, I am confused, then I remember some manners Lilac taught me about shaking hands. I reach out my hand and oblige. Lilac can never know that those actually helped me.

An older woman who looks like she is in her mid-sixties with brown eyes, and brown hair comes up to me, "I'm Johanna Mason, pleasure to meet me, i'm sure."

She looks up to me, "Since our tributes didn't make it, I'm fine with it being you."

Before I can respond, the mayor comes walking up to us, "I'm don't mean to interrupt, but they are ready for you at the center square."

"Alright, let's go," I start to walk off with the mayor but I turn around, "It was nice meeting you all."

When we arrive at the square, I go over my note card in my head.

I walk onto the stage and look straight at the families. I can see Alcove's family. She had a father, and a young brother. I look at Spruce's family, all he had was a young sister, whom will probably go to an orphanage now. She is crying so hard, i'm pretty sure every tear that falls pierces the dirt below.

"I would like to thank District 7 for it's contributions to the games. Alcove, she was an amazing fighter," I start not using my note card, "and well, to be honest, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for her."

I take a deep breath, "Same can be said for Spruce, and if I could, I would swap places with one of them, so that one of you could have your son, brother, sister, friend, whatever they were to you back. I would rather be dead, then watch the sadness that runs through your eyes."

I mumble, "Screw the note card."

"I would gladly go back in that arena, for the next month, if that meant that Spruce or Alcove could come home. They should've won, not me, it was just pure dumb luck, that I escaped the trench. I have no one back home. My closest thing to a friend is my escort. They had mothers, fathers, siblings, friends. I should've died."

I start to tear up, "Please forgive me, District 7."

I walk off stage.

* * *

 _ **District 2**_

I walk onto the stage. I look towards the families of Bedford and Alana. The younger faces are ridden with grief and despair, but the older faces look slightly angry and slightly almost as if they knew it would happen.

"Thank you, District 2, for you contributions to these games. Alana was a brave warrior who I've only had one encounter with. She may have been trained and thought volunteering was right, but she still was a person." I say.

"She expressed interest in me joining her pack, but the others denied my entry. She even told me if she wasn't worried she would be targeted, she would join me. I never thought that was possible from someone from two, but I now know differently, even though District 2 and District 12 are polar opposites. There is still similarities." I speak into the microphone.

I sigh, "Bedford was a warrior to the very end, he fought to his last breath, he showed immense amounts of strength, bravery, perseverance, and a similarity to everyone in all the districts, a will to survive. That's what all the districts share, in the games and out, a will to survive. They are all willing to fight to the death just because they want to survive."

I take a deep breath, "I thank District 2 for their contributions." I walk off stage, time to meet the victors.

I head to a room that was meant for victors to meet after the reaping, the one Lilac told me to go to. There are 4 victors in there.

"Well there he is, Fenton Grey himself, nice to meet you, I'm Alexios Pompeii." says a man with semi-long, black hair, broad shoulders, and a nicely trimmed beard.

"Wait shouldn't you all be mad that I stole your victory or something stupid like that?" I asked.

He chuckles, "No, no , no, of course not, you're a victor, you are one of us, plus you fought like a warrior, a hero, you got 3 kills during your games, its better than Bedford did."

A female speaks up, "I'm Morgan Stinn, Victor of the 107th Hunger Games"

The other male speaks up, "I'm Neros Ruttler."

The second female with long locks of black hair adds on, "And i'm Scoria Ruttler, his brother," she said with a smile, "The best of the Ruttler siblings."

There is a knock on the door, and Lilac comes in, "Fenton, we must start our journey to District 1."

I gulp, "See you all in six months."

They nod, and I make my way back to the train.

* * *

 _ **District 1**_

I walk out onto the stage and instantly hear screams of anger. The head peacekeeper shoots his gun in the air, and everyone silences.

"I thank District 1 for their contributions the to games. Sparkle was an amazing fighter who fought to her last breath. She had the highest score of the games and the highest odds. If she wasn't hurt by her fight with Bedford, she would've won. There is no denying it."

"Gleam was the first elimination of the games, but he did still cause the death of his assailant. He was an amazing fighter, I know this for two reasons, one because of his score of 9, and two because we sparred during training. He agreed to spar just to prove how strong he was. After I disarmed him and won the spar, he said that I would be his first kill of the games. Maybe that was why I won."

I was standing there when I heard a loud scream and a burning pain in my stomach. I look down to see a knife was rammed into my torso. Blood is going everywhere, and my vision starts to go blurry.

I hit the ground and everything goes black.

I wake up to see the face of Lilac and two doctors.

One of the doctors, "The man who attacked you was trained at the academy and so he knew where to stab to just cause pain but no major organ damage. That man was Sparkle's father, after he attacked you, Peacekeepers brought him to the ground and sentenced him to life in prison."

I groaned but managed to talk, "He doesn't deserve that, he was just in grief. I need to talk to District 1."

I sit up painfully, the doctors try to stop me, but I walk out and find my way back to the main square.

Most of the people are still being held there by peacekeepers, and the mayor is still there trying to calm them down.

I walk up the stairs onto the stage and the mayor looks at me, astonished.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting." The mayor whispered.

"District 1!" I yell. The citizens turn towards me, "The man that attacked me was Sparkle's, the girl from your district, father. He attacked me because he lost his daughter because of me and was in grief. I was told he was sentenced to life in prison. That is unacceptable! I demand that he be released, immediately, and be cleared of any crimes he committed today against me."

The mayor looked at me in shock. He spoke, "If the man he tried to kill has forgave him, I think we should too. Release him from punishment and clear him of all crimes."

The mayor came and talked with me, "That is a very brave and noble thing you did, Fenton. You are a good person."

That is a lie, no good person comes out of that arena.

"I wish to speak to him," I say to the mayor.

He nods and leads me to the prison. District 1 is a much nicer looking place than 12. Grey and Black isn't really the only colors here. There are streams of all colors, like this is actually a cheerful place. When we arrive the peacekeepers are removing his handcuffs from him now.

He comes up to me, and asks "Why did you set me free, I tried to kill you?"

I answer, "You were grief-stricken and didn't know what you were doing, plus it was the right thing to do. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of my actions."

* * *

 **A/N: Fenton's Victory Tour! Next up, Mentor's chapter. 3 submissions already, send in more, the form is on my profile. I won't be able to write again until Monday, going out-of-state for the weekend, no laptop. The reapings will be out of order whichever district fills up first. Also next chapter I will have a list of the victors from the 50th Games and up in case they show up you know who they are. So, if you want any tributes to know or be related to any victors submit the tributes so I can add the victors to the list.**

 **How did you like that Rory won? Any feedback leave as a review. And remember submit tributes... Please!**


End file.
